


The Bookstore Boy

by miss_slipslop



Category: California Diaries - Ann M. Martin
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3143681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_slipslop/pseuds/miss_slipslop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ducky's day is about to go from boring to interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bookstore Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imamaryanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imamaryanne/gifts).



> I know you've been wanting a fic with Ducky/random bookstore boy for awhile, so I decided to write you something! Hopefully it can turn into something longer later. <3
> 
> Happy New Year!

It’s a slow day in the bookstore, and Ducky is even more bored than usual. 

He drums his fingers on the counter, and then checks his watch. Two more hours until he can leave. 

_Kill me now_ , he thinks. He would even welcome Sunny coming in, despite her awkward flirting. At least he’d have someone to talk to. 

The bell on the door chimes, signaling a customer. Ducky actually looks up in eagerness, and then swallows. 

It’s the boy that came in a couple days ago, the one that Ducky had initially dismissed as a Cro-Mag, but had bought three poetry books. The boy that Ducky doesn’t want to admit is sort of cute. He swallows again, hopes that the boy will get what he wants, and then leave, so he’ll stop feeling so confused. Then again, he’s in a perpetual state of confusion right now. 

Unfortunately (or maybe fortunately?), the boy smiles widely at him. 

“Hey,” he says to Ducky. 

“Hi,” Ducky replies, his chest fluttering in a way that never does when Sunny flirts with him. Then, feeling lame, and not at all like his usual gregarious self—

“So did you like the books you got?” He asks. 

“Yeah.” The boy replies. “They were great. You should check them out.” 

“Cool.” 

_Damn it, don’t be an idiot._

The boy’s smile grows wider. 

“Everything in this store’s great, really.” 

He heads in the stacks then, shooting one final grin at Ducky, who is still cursing himself, and wondering if he’s just been hit on. 

Really, he doesn’t mind if he has. 

—

The boy emerges half an hour later, holding two new books. A volume of poems by Edna St. Vincent Millay, and a book by Oscar Wilde entitled _The Picture of Dorian Grey_. 

“So you like to read then?” Ducky asks, scanning the books and still feeling lame. 

The boy chuckles.

“No, I just use these as decorations. Really into the literary chic motif.” 

Normally, Ducky would banter back, but he just flushes red again. 

“I’m kidding.” The boy smiles at him, pulling out his wallet. “Sorry. Yeah, I do like to read. It’s pretty much all I do.” 

Ducky can’t help but blurt out— 

“So are you in college then? I haven’t really seen you around…” 

“I’m a junior in high school, and I live in Anaheim. I like driving out here though, because there’s more stores I like.” 

The boy pauses, and adds—

“I wish I was in college. I can’t wait.” 

“Yeah.” Ducky nods again. “I mean, I wish I was in college too.” 

He’ll miss his friends when he graduates, but really, there’s nothing here for him in Palo City. 

“That will be twenty two fifty,” he adds.”

“I’m Charles, by the way.” The boy says quickly, handing over a debit card. “Everyone calls me Charlie.” 

For once, Ducky thinks quickly. 

“What, they don’t call you Phillip? Or Rapunzel?” 

The boy laughs, eyes crinkling at the corners. 

“Alright, what’s your name, joker boy?” 

“Christopher.” Ducky nods. “Chris. But everyone calls me Ducky. Like the character from _Pretty in Pink?_

Charlie looks at him for a moment, then nods. 

“Can totally see it,” he says. “Always loved that movie.” 

Ducky doesn’t know what to say next. He’s pretty sure he’s blushing again. 

“Here’s your receipt,” he says lamely. “Enjoy the books.” 

“I will.” Charlie reaches for a piece of paper, grabs a pen. “And for you, _here_ is my phone number. Call me if you want book recs. Or you know, want to grab dinner, talk about life beyond Southern California.” 

He grins one last time, then—

“Nice talking to you, Ducky.” He adds, collecting his books and sauntering out. “I’ll be back soon.” 

Ducky stares down at the slip of paper. 

_Did I just get asked on a date?_

He keeps staring at it, and then suddenly starts grinning. 

He’s still confused, but suddenly, this day is no longer boring.


End file.
